


Birthday Tidings

by kj_graham



Series: Sam's Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Jack make an appearance, M/M, it's a sastiel date extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham
Summary: “Are you enjoying this?” Cas asks. “I know so far it’s…it’s really just been things we do all the time. I promise there are a few special things later on.”“Cas, I love this,” Sam says. “Even just the time with you is nice to have. You don’t have to do anything more special than that.”“But I want to,” Cas insists. He squeezes Sam’s hand. “You deserve something special on your birthday. You deserve something special every day.”
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam's Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Birthday Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> For ethereal-sam on tumblr, who asked for a sastiel date on sam's birthday!

On Friday night, Dean and Sam go out for Sam’s birthday. Normally, they go the day of, but this year Cas has claimed that spot and Dean was more than happy to relinquish it.

It’s a quiet night. They go out for some drinks, simply drive around in the Impala for a while. Sam’s pleased to spend the time with his brother, but he must admit that for once, he’s looking forward to his birthday. Cas has, apparently, an entire evening planned out for them. It’s been a while since their last date—not a lot of time for candlelit dinners in the middle of a hunt—and it’ll be nice to have a chance to just focus on each other.

Saturday morning, Sam wakes up alone. For a second, he’s alarmed, and then he spots a neon-blue sticky note on the bedside table. In Castiel’s neat script is just a simple ‘come to the kitchen <3’

Sam just kind of stares at it for a second. Then he yawns, gets up, and runs his fingers through his bedhead as he walks to the kitchen, shivering a little at the freezing floor against his bare feet.

He ends up freezing halfway up the steps into the kitchen. He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but Cas at the stove? Definitely not on the list.

Whatever Cas is doing, it smells great, and Sam’s starving. He’s stuck staring at Cas as he enters the kitchen, mesmerized by his boyfriend standing so casually in front of the stove, messing with something in a pan. It’s so…domestic. Sam hasn’t experienced anything like this since….well, since Jess.

Cas starts humming. Now grinning like a fool, Sam comes up behind him, wraps his arms around him and rests his chin on top of Cas’s head.

“Good morning, Sam. Happy birthday.”

“Morning,” Sam answers, pressing a kiss to Cas’s hair. “You makin’ me breakfast?”

Cas nods, bouncing Sam’s chin and making him chuckle. “I had originally thought to bring you breakfast in bed, but then I didn’t want you to wake up and not know where I was.”

Sam hums. Cas is leaning just the barest amount against Sam, flipping an omelet. An egg-white omelet—man, Sam’s getting his favorite for breakfast. He has the best angel ever.

“What do you have planned for me?” Sam asks, burying his hands in Cas’s front pockets.

Cas shakes his head. “It’s a secret, Sam. You’ll find out as we go.”

Sam groans. “Not even a hint?”

“Hey,” Cas retorts. “Don’t whine, you sound like Dean. And I know you don’t like surprises, but I promise you’ll like mine.”

“I’m sure I will,” Sam says, and then pulls Cas into a kiss before he goes to set the table for breakfast. Cas doesn’t eat with him, but he’ll usually drink coffee and spend half his time stirring sugar into it.

Breakfast is good. Cas has picked up cooking as a hobby, and he seems to enjoy making food for the Winchesters and Jack.

~~

After breakfast, Cas drags Sam to their bedroom, lays him out on the bed, and massages Sam’s back while they watch Netflix.

It’s heavenly. Cas has these gentle hands; his touch always seems reverent, careful. Deeply affectionate. Even before they got together, Sam found refuge in Cas’s hand on his shoulder, on his wrist, ghosting across his forehead. Now, he melts into his lover’s touch, soaking up that love and turning more and more into goo with every knot Cas smooths away.

“I love you,” Sam sighs.

“I love you too,” Cas says, and leans down to press a kiss to the nape of Sam’s neck.

Sam just grins into his pillow and basks in Castiel’s presence.

~~

Before lunch, they go on a run. They loop around the back of the bunker, head up into the woods, and just keep going. They don’t speak; the rhythm of their breathing and the crunching of leaves underfoot is the only sound that accompanies them for miles.

Sam has always loved running. Less so when it was ordered by his father, but it’s always been good stress relief for him. He’d rather run emotions out of him than drink them into oblivion.

They stop on the crest of a hill in the woods. There’s a steep valley on the other side, trees slowly falling away to reveal an open field. The grass is just starting to turn green, and there’s a few tiny yellow dots that might be clusters of dandelions.

Cas barely has to catch his breath. Sam guesses 37 comes with being in just slightly worse shape; it takes him just a beat longer than usual to come back to normal.

Cas is staring into the valley. “It’s beautiful,” he says to Sam. “Besides humans, nature has always been my favorite thing to watch.”

Sam grins, shakes his head fondly. “That’s practically the whole world, Cas.”

“Yes. And the world is beautiful, is it not?”

Sam dips his chin. He doesn’t want to drape a sweaty arm around Cas, so he intertwines their sweaty fingers instead.

“Are you enjoying this?” Cas asks. “I know so far it’s…it’s really just been things we do all the time. I promise there are a few special things later on.”

“Cas, I love this,” Sam says. “Even just the time with you is nice to have. You don’t have to do anything more special than that.”

“But I want to,” Cas insists. He squeezes Sam’s hand. “You deserve something special on your birthday. You deserve something special every day.”

Sam’s smile grows. He threads his free hand into Cas’s hair and pulls him into a kiss, soft and slow and sweet.

~~

At around four in the afternoon, after lunch and post-run showers, while Sam and Jack watch TV, Cas comes into the room.

“Sam,” he says. “I made us a dinner reservation. You don’t have to dress too fancily, just not a flannel.”

“You made us a dinner reservation? Cas, you already made me breakfast _and_ lunch. You don’t need to take me out to dinner too!”

“It’s your birthday, Sam,” Cas says, a teasing smile playing with the corners of his mouth. “I will do whatever I like to make sure you know I love you.”

With that, Cas turns and leaves the room, leaving Sam to stare after him.

Sam looks at Jack, who’s oh-so-focused on Netflix.

Sam shakes his head. Jack seems to have adopted Cas’s ‘I’m completely innocent don’t say anything’ face, and it’s actually kind of funny.

He claps Jack on the shoulder and then heads down the hall. Cas is in their room, just buttoning up his favorite maroon dress shirt.

Cas pulls him into a kiss in the middle of Sam changing. Sam could live off of Castiel’s kisses, he thinks. He doesn’t particularly care how that sounds, either.

Cas takes him to a restaurant they’ve driven by a few times, but never been to. It’s upscale. Classy. Sam vaguely wonders how they’ll afford eating in such a place, but Cas doesn’t seem concerned, and if he planned this out, then he calculated money into it. Relaxing, Sam follows him into the restaurant.

Dinner is good. Really good. It feels good to be out to dinner together, and they pass the time talking about anything, everything. No subject is off the table. They even end up arguing over whether or not bees ever get jealous of each other over the queen bee, which sounds ridiculous. And it is, except that Cas loves bees so much and has so much passion that it just ends up being fun to the both of them.

~~

After dinner, Cas drives them to a bookstore. It’s so perfect as a Cas move, and so _Sam_ , that he actually bursts out laughing while Cas parks.

“What?” Cas asks, no heat in his voice. “What’s so funny?”

“Only you,” Sam gasps, “only you would bring me to a bookstore as part of my birthday date.”

“Yes, well, I’d imagine it’s only you who’d enjoy it so much,” Cas teases.

Sam rolls his eyes a little fondly. Then he takes Cas’s hand and follows him into the bookstore, where it’s Sam’s turn to ramble excitedly. He spends a lot of time in the law section, dredging up facts from Stanford to relay to Cas.

They spend what would probably be considered a ridiculous amount of time in that bookstore, and in the end they both leave with new books.

~~

By the time they go to sleep, Sam can’t keep a smile off of his face.

“Cas,” he says, rolling to throw an arm over his torso. “Thank you for today.”

Cas looks away from setting up Netflix to keep him occupied while Sam sleeps. “Of course,” he says, in a tone like Sam’s gone crazy. “It was my pleasure, Sam.”

“Hmm.” Sam rests his head against Cas’s collarbone. “Love you, Cas.”

“Love you too,” Cas says, automatically pushing Sam’s hair aside and pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
